The humble writer: Frostflowers and broken wings: Colorful tears
by xXjustAxDreamXx
Summary: The story I'm gonna tell you now is not for weak people(I have warning you!). This differently love story, a young man named Henry Townshend and another man called Walter Sullivan, will depicts the true thing in life that we sometimes want to shut our eyes for. Stories can be horrible, but the most horrible is the reality, right? Sincerly, Harry Mason
1. Chapter 1-Transition

"Bang!"

He snatches and twists his body in despair by the sound that had woke him up. He feels that he's bound by chains to his wrists and feet. (Well, you may say this is an originally way to begin, but in fact, this story can only begin like this. He got these chains from the door, if you know.)

"...what... the... hell..." Henry snaps around his head from side to side to see what had caused the noise.

The room's obscure, he can't see the whole room but estimates it's big and high in ceiling. It smells of stuffy and blood, just like the attic from one of the neighboring towns to Silent hill. In the opposite position where he hangs there's silhouettes of what can only be big cages. For birds? No, Henry wasn't dumb. And stranger, he couldn't figure out where the source of the tiny light that lighted up this room comes from.

He raises his head and sees a tall figure in the doorway. Or is it a figure? He isn't sure. All's so blurry to him that he can't tell if the old, dirty walls are turning for real or not.

"...this is it..."

Henry snatches again. A whisper and that is for real for sure.

"...it's my second chance... Don't... Don't screw it up for me!"

Yes. He's now sure that the tall figure in the doorway had spoken. But there's no figure, nor a doorway. Henry widens his eyes and then peers.

"What... the hell was-"

"Bang!"

The noise comes from the back of him. He tries to look back over his shoulder but can't see anything.

"Might I ask: looking for someone, huh?"

A man with blond hair to above of the shoulders, long, blue coat and a big, bright smile on his face stands in front of him.

"I said: looking for someone?" The man looks up at Henry and circles around him, "I... I heard that you killed someone and broke someone's important ritual. True?"

Henry quietly watches the man as he circles around and touches him with a knife.

"So. I think it was rude of you" The man says when Henry doesn't answers, "don't you think?"

"W-Walter..."Henry begins,"I-"

"And now you're gonna be punished, my friend!" Walter interrupts Henry,"This is my revenge! You were the last one to finish it! And you screwed it! You don't know how much I needed it! How much it meant for me! And you killed me! You killed me, Henry!" ("Killing a person aint no big deal...")

Walter walks around Henry so they face each other. Walter breaths jerky and short of the upset that washes him over. He starres at Henry, sticks the knife into its scabbard and begins to hit Henry with its handle. It looks childish to Henry, the hits are small and powerless but there's nothing he can do but just hanging there and wait.

When Walter's done with his little tantrum, he steals himself in front of Henry and strikes the hand into the wild hair. A bit ashamed of his childish behavior.

"Tell me... What do you have to live for?"

Henry opens the mouth but no word comes out.

"Right, nothing. Well, except for that girl Eileen, but when she knows about your little sneaking with that peeping holes she'll goes mad." the voice sounds triumphant and more steady now,"Why did you killed me, Henry? I had something to live for. I had it! Why wasting your life? You're just floating around and nobody knows you. Why don't you give up your life to someone else who needed it?"

Henry stares at Walter, speechless.

"Huh? Think about that." Walter turns around and steps into a big, rusty fan. He hears that he slams around things as if he looked for something, the fan suddenly disappears.

Through a window from beside Henry, a mannequin jumps in, it have a spear in the bloody chest.

"Wake up, Henry!" It says even though it has no mouth, "This is all just a dream. Just step up onto the lonely moon, fall into the path to heaven and then you are awake again."

The mannequin blows some kind of white powder right into Henry's face, he coughs while the strange mannequin dances away through the doorway. The walls are turning and twisting again, the room takes different shapes and the rain falls upwards outside. The door moves from one side to another and Henry sees the door moves above his head. It's all wet inside the room. A strange noise, sounds of metal to metal, something heavy drags over the floor. Slowly footsteps mix with static noise that can only come from a radio and oddly he can hear his heartbeats. Shapes of abstract figures runs over the bloody walls. Henry can't deciede if there's a human shape or just something else, but is he too high on something or is it real for real? He isn't even sure if he's scared.

"...That you, good buddy? ...No, daddy! Please! Don't! Mar- is that you? …Try harder...Cher-...Dad, I'm home...This town called you too. You and me are the same...I think I've been there before...Is he okay like this?...M-mom, Mom?..." voices echos from a near distance and are the last things Henry hears before he dozes off.


	2. Chapter 2- Tunes of sickness

Walter appears in one corner of the room and sneaks quietly over the cold floor as he fingers on the silversharp blade. He stops right in front of Henry and grins at him. Henry shakes his head and the consciousness comes slowly creeping upon him as the fear. Walter just stands there, smirking until he's laughing. He raises his arm and the grip around the handle tightens.

"No." Henry squeaks lightly as a child, "Gaahhwd! Uuh, gah!"

Henry's shirt stains red as he twists in pain.

"Ha! Eat your own medicine they said" Walter says and smiles, "good they said. But you know what, Henry? They forgot to tell how painful it was. You know, I want to hear you scream of pain. It's what you deserves, yeah, really."

But the rest of the time Henry grits his teeth and keeps himself quiet. He only makes sounds to take a new deep breath. Walter stabbs the quiet Henry again and again. He feels the sharp blade sinks deep into the soft skin, the very inch of it, meets the hard bones and the blood pours out.

When he sees that Henry's still but barley alive, he desprately pulls the knife into the hard dogged mouth, cuts downwards and then right up until it's free from blood and flesh. Henry snatches and gargles out thick lumps of blood. Before the eyes lost its lifelight, Walter sees the significant glance in his eyes.("I don't know what you're planning. But there's always another way...")

Walter shakes his head to throw away the last glance, steps back, strikes his sleeve over the mouth and looks at his masterpiece. Yah, the beautiful face is roughly split into two halves and the tongue hangs down on the light dove shirt. Underneath the handsome man is a pool of blood that only grows bigger. Walter turns quickly around, as if checking no one's there, and then folds himself. Just the sight of him makes it turn around in his stomach. Why? He has never feel like that before and he has killing many other people long before Henry. He stumbles away from Henry's bloody corpse( fill the house with bloody corpses, lalalalalaa, la la la laa ) and falls down by the brown wall. He don't understand the feeling he has. In confusion and frustration, Walter hammers his fists against the wall and hides his face in his arms. Shame, shame, SHAME! Cry don't help, there's no mother to come and console.

He can identify the feeling now and knows that it's forbidden. He feels loss and emptyness. Loss. LOSS! But there's an even more forbidden feeling he feels.("Don't worry, I'm not crazy. Least, I don't think so..."). The body becomes warm and the blood pounds fast in his face as he says it out loud to himself. The simple word that means so much, disappears softly into the darkness like a sparkle in the sky.

"...love.."

Walter moves around on the floor in despair, he's desperately: he has killed the one he know he loved, he want to get back to Henry. It's forbidden but the feelings after his body makes it hurts even more than the longing to his mum. It's a shame.

"Mom..." he pleads almost near the edge to cry, "mom... What should I do?"

He streches himself and touches Henry's chest. Beautiful colour, good choice of the shirt, it fits perfect on Henry. The hands wanders up and touches the hanging tongue, fingers slides over the warm muscle. It almost feels like a skin of a living person, only wetter. You could close your eyes and then imagine the still breathing Henry, smiling down his shy smile at him. He digs his hand into the stabbing hole in Henry's chest. The hand grabs something warm, slimy, mucky and pulpy lump. The pretty, multi-coloured (reddish, pink, white and slightly blue) thing he holds in his hands still links together with the body: the beautiful human heart. And when he sees the heart that should be beating, he knows what to do.

"Better checking things up first" he tells himself loudly before the reincarnation of Henry Townshend. He must be sure he does the things completely right to hundreth percent.


	3. Chapter 3- My bloody valentine

Walter hoists down the reincarnation of Henry without a wound. He's there again but Walter swears that he's still a bit bad. He steps out from his sight. Now he hangs so that he can stand on the darken floor, but he haven't the strenght to stand by himself so he falls forward. His head hangs down heavy between the chained arms, weak but yet concious.

"Whhat..." he hears that Walter does something with his coat, behind his back,"Walter?"

And all becomes quiet. Where did he go? Is this real or was it a dream? ("It's like this all is some kind of bad dream"). All of the sudden, Walter jumps at Henry's back from behind. Before he grapples Henry's shoulders he pulls down Henry's pants a bit.  
He fumbles in his hurry and eagerness, but finally pushes his cock into the struggling Henry. It's difficult to push in and goes slowly, but after a time he's in, then he begins to thrusts hard and pushes closer to Henry.

"...like it?" He whispers and sniffs at the neck.

Henry stiffens and closes his eyes hard. Hardly audible, noises comes out from his mouth but only that. Walter thrusts hard and deep, he cuts the back of the neck with the knife, 21121, as Henry gasps and holds his breath. The shirt stains red once again. Walter follows the carved lines that makes a '2' with his tongue tip and licks slowly and carefully to clean the skin from blood.

"Oh, come on, Henry! Don't be a rock. Show me some feelings!" the voice actually pleads for real but Henry doesn't knows that. The thick, brown hair flies around as Henry determinded, shakes his head. Walter doesn't take notice of the rejecting at all, he only moans loudier as he thrusts faster, sucks and bites the trembling shoulder.

"No... No! Stop... Stop it..."

Henry wriggles desperatly like a worm. He tries to kick around and makes free from the chains, without any succes. This is nothing he ever wants to do.

"I... don't..." Henry breaths loudly, "...stop..."

A hand with a red glove streches out somewhere and turns some wheels. Henry has time to catch his breath as he and Walter smashes down into the floor.  
Henry tries to crawl away, but Walter holds him in a iron grip, he tries to fight him.

"Don't. Just don't." Walter breaths low, "don't fight it..."

As the command, Henry softens in all parts of his body and breaths faster and louder. Does he enjoys that? The grip around the chains tightens and Henry arches back. Gasping and moaning he glances at Walter. What is this all about?

The cock goes fasts in and out, Walter stretches out, grabs Henry's cock and finds it hard. Yes, he likes that. Now he does. Walter presses tighter to Henry, tilts up his face and presses his lips to him. Before Henry feels the orgasms comes, to his disapointment Walter pulls out his cock from Henry and turns him the opposite and throws himself on him. Henry snatches and starres in disbeliefs at him.

"No." Walter smiles softly, "No that's too easy, my bloody valentine, not that soon. We hav-"

"W-why did you? I'd tho-"

"Just trust me. Ok? We-"

"B-but... You haven't-"

"If you'd just let me-"

"You don't have to-"

"Don't talk too much. You gotta trust on me. Nothing bad's gonna happen. Jus-"

"Walt-"

"Hush... love... ...huushh..."

He kisses Henry and sees in the dim that the face is lightly red and the eyes flickers from side to side. How cute, that's so Henry.  
Walter feels a bit awkward and knows that Henry's awkwardness contagious to him.

They kiss for some longer time and then Walter turns around Henry again without any struggles. He lays with the stomach to the rusty floor. Henry feels the rough, cold floor to his cheek. At a closer look, he sees it has a look like it has been burning there for a long time ago, and it has a slightly reddish tone as the walls and ceiling.

Walter puts some of the blood from Henry's carved numbers on his hands and strikes it on his cock, voila: lubes. He slides in easy now through Henry's hole and goes deep as he can. He's tight and Walter likes that. He takes a chain, separate it into two and puts it in Henry's mouth like a bit. The chain is not just a chain, it has a barbed wire entwined. Henry's head forces back up of the chains like the bridle of a horse. He spits out some blood that drips down on his chin, moans because some barbs cuts into his gums and the corners of the mouth. It loos like it's gonna be a chelsea grin. Everytime Walter thrusts he whips with the other chain of barbed wire at Henry's buttock, it becomes red and small, bloody stripes. By the time the whips becomes faster and they go louder. Henry bends back like a 'C', but even this time Walter don't let Henry get pleasure, not yet.

Henry lies on his back with the chained arms above his head. Walter leans against Henry's sweaty forehead, they just breaths loudly to take a little break and as they looks into each others dimmy eyes, he wraps his legs around the hips. With his right hand, he trembling searches for Henry's hand and holds it. His left hand streches out for the knife, finds it and as they kiss gently he stabs the entwining hand. Henry gives out a little sound from the pain in his left hand. Now they are both stuck in each other, stuck into the knife into the floor. With the free hand Walter pulls down Henry's pants again(that had go up again while they turned Henry to his back) and begins to suck. But before he sucks, he smears the cock with the blood from the stabbing hands, Henry moans. His tongue plays teasingly at the top then moves slowly over the cock, licks up the blood. He pulls the cock deeper into the throat, almost chokes himself. This times Walter's nice to Henry, let himself out before Henry even gets it. Instead, he plugs in again and begins to move rhytmic. The breaths goes in the same rhytm. Walter strikes his hand through Henry's fluffly hair and plays with it for a while. This is the most beautiful hair he has ever seen, he adores the thickness, so rich and smooth, and the colour. Walter's eyes wanders over Henry's hair and then goes down, sees Henry's hard, grabs his raised cock and feels the pre-cum on the top, touches it softly. Henry moans low and tilts his head back. His breaths are shortly and jerky. The expression of pleasure reflects in his face as his body begins to cramp, every muscle in Henry works hard and are tensed. Walter raises himself to make space for his hand and begins to strikes Henry's cock. Henry forces every breath, it's unsteady and stuttering. Henry pushes his crouch closer to Walter, like comfirming that it's okay to go deeper in. Walter moves rhytmic and fast, he hears the balls smacks to the ass, he feels that Henry's body rises from the rusty floor. The eyes are hard shut and the mouth is wide open. Henry looses his control but still only breathes out his orgasm. The breathes becomes to loudly moanings and mixes with Walter's screams right after. The orgasms seems to just be rolling and rolling over again like a wave. Walter fills Henry's ass with cum and Henry soaks Walter's stomach, Walter rubs his stomach to Henry's. Henry's body still shakes and he arches back for the last time as the orgasms finally seems to fades out. Henry tilts his head from side to side, he can't move and he doesn't want to, either.

Walter lowers himself again and the warm, sweaty bodies presses to each other. He pretends to draw a heart with his finger on Henry's chest, a heart that Henry doesn't know that he draws. It's an affirming that Walter puts the heart back into its right place, if you know what I mean. The finger goes slowly up to the neck, circles and continues to the face. He follows the sharp jaw line, touches the warm lips, feels the small stubble and caresses the rosy cheek. Feel the perfect cheekbone and over the left, glossy eye. He stikes away the hair from the right eye. The oddly face expression on Henry's faces makes Walter loosens his grip around Henry. And just for a brief second after him, he realizes that they're not alone. Someone, maybe more, watches them, stands right beside them. And it's not good.


	4. Chapter 4- The birth of fragments

The five women look first surprised and then disgusted at the half naked, sweaty and bloody men on the floor.

"What is… this?" One of the three says with an unsure voice, "Walter, what's this about? Can you please explain to us right now!?"

"..." Walter soundlessly breaths and looks down at Henry," I... We..."

The women wait for more of an explanation, but there comes nothing but ashamed glances. Henry and Walter are exhausted to even try escape or do anything.

"We are not dumb." the other woman says slowly," You know what happens to disgusting people like you. You know it, Walter, don't you? Isn't it one of the things you learned at school? And so are you running around with this... Creature of monster!"

Although the woman points only to Henry, both he and Walter fold themselves as if they were beaten. Hurted and ashamed by the words, ashamed of what they are and what they have done. They begin to apologize for what they are, even Henry opens his mouth, but the women don't want to listen.

"Man..." Henry whispers and shakes his head, "I'm sorry... I... I... I don't... know..."

"Remember" one of them says, completely ignores Henry's words," only you are responsible for your actions. And see what happens! We shouldn't have let you left us, Walter."

A woman roughly drags up Walter and shoves him beside another woman. They'll disappear before Walter even gets any chance to glance at Henry. He only wants to make sure he's ok.

"Shame on you. SHAME on you" she kneels over Henry and pulls out the knife from the hand, he pants and folds himself in pain," I hope you feel shame."

The rest of the three help each other to drag Henry over the floor with the chains, still bound around the wrists and legs. The hard floor makes Henry moans when he feels it scratches to his vulnerable skin. He makes a weak attempt to fight back for the last time, but he has no chance. The big door closes with a mellow boom.

...

Henry opens his eyes and recognizes the big, obscure room, but it's much bigger. Slowly, he moves his heavy head and sees a big glass window that shines as colorful as heaven in red, blue, yellow and green. He turns his head to the right to see Walter stands beside a man and a woman. He has his blue coat but underneath he's naked. He has his head down to the light stone floor, the blond hair falls like a curtain into his face. Henry sighs and closes his eyes again. What the hell is this? Whatever it is, I don't want to see.

"What they have done is one of the biggest crimes of time. It shall be punished by death. These people are wrong. They are demons, sent by the bad ones, come to poison our world. They are not meant to live with us." the woman looks around at the sect, "now tell them what we use to do with these kinds of people."

"Punish them!" they scream in one voice.

"How?"

"By death!"

"What shall we do to them?"

"Torture them!"

"How will we torture them?"

"By stoning! By flogging! By hitting! By kicking! Torture! Torture! Torture!"

"Where?"

"In the streets of Silent hill!"

"Let's go then!"

The members shout out loud in joy, eager to begin. They raise their arms and cheers. Aside from Henry and Walter, it looks like a birthday party. Some members of the sect bring in two, separate cages into the big hallway. They knock down Walter in one cage and throws Henry in another. Walter glances at Henry who lies faced down to the cage floor and arms around his head, the chains is gone but he has the wound from the knife left. He looks like a scared kid who tries to hide away from something.

"No, don't touch it!" Walter says in a determined tone,"stop, I can explain. Stop it. Stop it!"

Henry peaks between the arms when he feels that the cage bumps around. The brown, wide-opened eyes flicker quickly from side to side with fear. He tries to breathe slowly and deep but the adrenaline in his body makes it's impossible and he's ready to escape. He sees people howls and shouts in the long and dark hallway. In the corner of the eye he sees a blue dot with sad eyes looking at him. Somewhere further forward, he hears a high-pitched squeak and then a mellow, heavy boom. The fresh air filled with the scent of leaves hits him like a punch in the stomach. The freshness and coldness makes him dizzy and gives a pounding headache. Goosebumps, trembling and pain. Emptiness. Loneliness. Sadness. Hopeless. Defenseless. Illness. Darkness. Sickness. Henry buries his head under the arms again and shuts his eyes (forever lies, your pleading cries. But - knows you felt her).


End file.
